Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to food and beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the mechanism to which ice cream and soft drink beverages are mixed together, dispensed, and then consumed by an individual.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fast food, grocery and liquor stores sell soft drinks and ice cream. To combine these ingredients produces a delightfully tasting beverage. In the past the only way a person or persons could achieve the food/drink combination, would be to mix these ingredients together in a glass or bowl. This invention will allow the user the means in which to mix a float type drink without the mess of spillage and the inconvenience of preparation. Also, drink will be mixed in a convenient, sealed container to be consumed at the user""s discretion.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,072, titled Beverage Containers, invented by Patrick Rigney and Colin Purdy, a liquid container with two compartments attached to one another. Both with a different volume of containment. This ratio of volume is most preferably set at 2:1 per claim 4. Said invention also is adapted to receive cork stoppers. In yet another feature of patented invention, neck portions of bottles are adapted to be sealed by screw type closures.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is limited to what it can do. Patented invention can mix two beverages together as they exit bottles. Present invention can mix a food product and a carbonated beverage together inside itself, to be dispensed at user""s discretion. Present invention can deal with pressure that the mixing of ice cream and a soft drink beverage can produce. Patented invention must mix ingredients outside of its containers, in a glass or bowl. Present invention is mixed and consumed all in one self contained unit. Patented invention cannot be attached to another beverage container. Present invention can be threaded atop most commercially available soft drink bottles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,919, titled, Bottle Cap With Prize, invented by Uri Singer, a prize compartment threads onto a bottle. Nothing else seems to be relevant to present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,211, titled Dual Chambered Baby Bottle invented by Marie L. Laki, which also has two compartments attached to each other as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,072. The patented invention differs from the present invention in that it is designed for babies. Present invention is designed for kids and adults. Patented invention also does not mix a food and a liquid together to be dispensed. Present invention has a single chamber for the mixing of a beverage and a food product. Patented invention does not.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,617, titled Mixing Method and leans, invented by Thomas R. Callery, a mixing method that uses two, end to end, pre-packaged vials. Though patented invention does not mention food or beverage mixing, food being a solid, I will show that patented invention does not have some of present inventions feature and/or advantages. Patented invention cannot meter precise amounts of liquid, present invention does. Patented invention needs two pre-packaged vials with precise amounts of liquid in each one. Present invention can use any amount of liquid and solid, up to chamber capacity, and still function. Patented invention must be shaken to function properly. Present invention mixes simply by tipping up and engaging a lever, physics does the rest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,332, titled Liquid Dispenser, invented by Milford J. Boyle, a simple liquid dispensing method that attaches to a patients bed railing in a hospital. Liquid is consumed via a long tube or straw attachment. Strata is attached to a plastic bottle, that is attached to bed railing. Patented invention dispenses only liquid, present invention mixes both a liquid and a food product (ice cream) which is then dispensed. Patented invention cannot meter liquid, present invention can. Patented invention, because of straw location, cannot dispense liquid when said bottle in tipped up, Present invention can. Patented invention cannot thread atop a beverage bottle, present invention can. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,631, titled Premium Dispensing container, invented by Gene W. Goodman. Container which appears to be a conventional aluminum beverage container that dispenses both a beverage and a premium, such as a capsule containing money or other prizes. The only simularity between patented invention and present invention seems to be the dispensement of a beverage. Patented invention does not mix any ingredients as does present invention. Lastly, patented invention has to use a conventional type aluminum container, present invention threads atop a standard soft drink bottle.
Present invention will allow the user of this product, a new and novel way to mix and dispense a soft drink beverage into an ice cream filled compartment, producing a float like beverage that can then be consumed at users discretion. Another new and novel advantage of said invention is that it is both compact and reuseable, Besides producing a superior tasting drink, present invention will offer take anywhere, non-spill, one handed operation. Yet another advantage of said invention will be convenience. Lastly, said invention can be separated from beverage bottle and stored, with ice cream, in users freezer, to be reused at a later time. We feel, there is nothing on the market at this time, for this type of product, that offers all the features, novelty and usefulness as present invention.
The present invention consists of a spherical elliptical or oval shaped container, either transparent or opaque in color, attachments 28 and 34. Diameter can vary. This container can be separated at center line, via cam pin lock, FIGS. 6 and 7 for insertion of ice cream or other food products. Container, or ice cream chamber is permanently attached atop a cylindrical shaped flapper type metering valve FIGS. 4 and 5. Said valve is manually operated by a lever wheel actuator 24 that actuates a spring flapper 52 that opens and closes in operation. Said valve is attached to side of valve housing 50. This valve with its bottom attachment is capable of threading onto most standard soft drink bottles 20. when bottle is tipped in a semi inverted position and wheel lever is engaged, flapper is opened, allowing beverage to enter ice cream chamber, mixing with same. Attached to top of ice cream chamber is a drink tube 40. This attachment allows beverage to flow from chamber to users mouth. Attachment 42 is a drink tube cap. Said cap allows present invention to be tipped up, without loss of beverage. Said can 42 is removeable.